Resign
by TattusC13
Summary: "Una persona real no es perfecta, una persona perfecta no es real". Para Bella la única mujer que podía ser considerada perfecta era su mejor amiga, aquella chica que mantenía una relación con el único hombre que ella había amado en toda su vida. Pero que sucederá cuando Bella descubra un oscuro secreto que puede cambiarlo todo? *Summary completo adentro*.
1. Prólogo:

Hola lectoras! ¿Qué tal están? Bueno, creo que a estas alturas deben haber notado que regresé a fanfiction, Jajajaja. Lo sé, lo sé, pensaron que las iba a abandonar pero ahora que estoy libre de exámenes pude volver a escribir, y les traigo una historia nueva. Oh shii, no sé qué tal les va a caer pero yo la amo porque está basada en una historia real que le sucedió a una persona muy cercana a mí. Así que bueno, aquí les va :)

* * *

**Resign…**

En el mundo existe un principio que declara que a veces se debe renunciar a una oportunidad para poder gozar de otra mucho mejor.

¿Pero qué sucedería si al renunciar a una única oportunidad, todo el resto de las puertas en tu vida comenzaran a cerrarse y como persona la única que sale perdiendo eres tú?

Bella no era la muchacha más guapa del pueblo. A decir verdad, era realmente bonita pero ella no lo sentía así.

Para la hija del orgullo Jefe de policías de Forks, la única mujer que podía ser considerada perfecta era su mejor amiga, aquella chica que mantenía una relación de ensueño con el único hombre que ella había amado en toda su vida.

Durante miles de años, Bella había renunciado a sus sentimientos, a lo que su corazón dictaba, todo para no traicionar a su confidente. Lo había hecho ciegamente, creyendo que si olvidaba todo encontraría cosas mucho mejores, sintiéndose desilusionada al notar que nada podía ser mejor que su amigo, su chico preferido entre todos los demás.

Pero el cariño que sentía por Rosalie era mucho más fuerte que su tentación por conseguir a Edward, a pesar de sentir su corazón al borde de estallar cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y considerarlo un autentico ángel caído del cielo, por lo que siempre callaba ocultando sus sentimientos, lastimándose dolorosamente a sí misma.

Rosalie era la indicada para Edward, ella lo sabía. Nunca podría darle todo lo que la princesa de reluciente cabellera y brillantes ojos azules le regalaba a diario, ella solo conseguiría avergonzarlo.

Y sin embargo, a veces hasta la máxima perfección tiene sus errores…

Cuando Bella descubre un oscuro secreto que Rose había ocultado por años deberá decidir si decirle a Edward salvándolo del dolor que seguiría causándole Rose, u olvidar todo lo que había visto para siempre, con tal de conservar su duradera amistad.

_"Una persona real no es perfecta… Una persona perfecta no es real", leí al pie de una página de mi libro de lectura. Un suspiro escapó de entre mis labios… Vaya si había aprendido ese concepto, lo había hecho de la peor forma inimaginable en el Universo._

* * *

Ok… ¿Qué les pareció? AL PRIMER REVIEW SUBO UN CAPÍTULO! Las amo!


	2. Capítulo 1:

**Capítulo 1:**

Amaba muchísimo a Rosalie, y sin embargo la odiaba con todo mi alma.

Detestaba que siempre fuese caminando por el mundo sintiéndose la peor basura que podía existir, cuando había millones de personas que lo darían todo por ser iguales a ella.

Odiaba que se dijera a si misma fea, que pensara que nadie la apreciaba por ser tan extrañamente hermosa, odiaba su falsa modestia al decir que era solo una chica más, una del montón…

Y a pesar de todo, no podía pasar un segundo alejada de Rose. La consideraba una hermana, esa persona a la que le cuentas tus secretos con los ojos cerrados, aquella en la que siempre puedes confiar.

Con su cabello rubio, mirada color zafiro y cuerpo escultura, daba una imagen de mujer segura y fuerte que nadie más que yo conocía era capaz de poseer… Nada podía derrocarla, nadie podía quebrarla. Ella era una diosa flotando en una nube de oro que ninguna flecha podía atravesar, por más dura y fuerte que fuera.

Todo en su vida era especial y fuera de lo normal. Sus padres no le daban limitaciones en ninguna actividad, por lo que podía salir a beber y a bailar todas las noches si quería sin que ellos la reprendieran por ello. Era libre de comprarse cuantas cosas quisiera sin percatarse siquiera en el precio y de tener tantas citas como ella prefiriera…

Rose vivía la vida de sueño que cualquier adolescente inteligente quiere tener, y era por eso que la consideraba perfecta… Porque tenía una vida de cuento de hadas, una belleza de cuento de hadas, y aunque mi corazón se sintiera pesado y muerto cuando pensaba en ello, también tenía un novio de cuento de hadas.

**-.-.-**

Las clases del día lunes eran, definitivamente, mis favoritas. En realidad amaba todas las asignaturas que tenía en ese colegio, pero las de ese día eran mis preferidas.

Y no solo porque pertenecía al grupo de "las ratas de biblioteca" y era una total cerebrito que amaba a la escuela y la consideraba su segundo hogar, sino también porque era ese día el único en toda la semana en la que me tocaba sentarme junto a mi mejor amigo, el único chico que había despertado en mi verdaderos sentimientos de amor, el dueño de todos mis sueños…

Edward Cullen.

Ambos nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños niños, casi bebés. Nuestras familias eran dueñas de una cadena de pequeños hoteles que se repartían alrededor del país y desde que tenía conciencia ellos siempre habían tratado de unirnos, de mantenernos uno al lado del otro.

Nuestra amistad era algo muy fuerte y hermoso… Él siempre había sido demasiado sobre protector conmigo, me cuidaba hasta de las pequeñas abejillas que volaban en el parque del pueblo en donde siempre solíamos jugar, argumentando que creía que yo era de porcelana y que temía que me rompiera al más mínimo toque.

Yo era su muñequita preferida…

Al pasar los años las cosas comenzaron a cambiar a una velocidad impresionante… Fue durante un viaje para celebrar la inauguración de un nuevo hotel cuando noté que Edward ya no era el mismo niño regordete y tímido de antes.

Su cabello dorado y desordenado le robaba discretamente destellos al sol, adquiriendo un brillo color cobre que no parecía real. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas puras e hipnotizantes al igual que su sonrisa torcida. Su cuerpo musculoso de forma natural te provocaba escalofríos si lo observabas más de un par de segundos y su mandíbula fuerte y a la vez redondeaba comenzaba a despedirse de los últimos rastros de niño que aún le quedaban…

Él me gustaba… Lo hacía demasiado.

Entonces cuando todo comenzaba a voltearse a mi favor, cuando Edward comenzaba a percatarse de que yo tampoco era la misma niña que antes había sido, llegó la princesa de hielo y congeló todo a mi alrededor con sus mágicos poderes…

Para Rose conquistar a Edward había sido algo relativamente sencillo. Muchas veces me cuestionaba si los sentimientos que ella decía sentir por él eran reales, puesto que nunca parecía demasiado interesada en su novio, y sin embargo él parecía un insecto frente a una luz brillante cuando ella estaba cerca.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos hicieron oficial su relación… Ese día yo les había sonreído con dulzura y descaradamente los había felicitado dándole un abrazo a cada uno, tomándome más tiempo en Edward… Como despidiéndome, como sabiendo que ya nada sería de nuevo lo mismo. Luego de eso había corrido a mi casa y ocultándome debajo de las sábanas había llorado durante toda la noche, hasta quedarme dormida.

Lo había perdido, y me odiaba por ello.

Rosalie tenía un sinfín de defectos a pesar de ser perfecta. Era muy poco inteligente, se preocupaba más por el color de uñas que utilizaba que por el resto de personas en su vida y no le preocupaba dejar de lado a un destrozado y enamorado Edward con tal de salir a pasear con sus "amigos", que en mi opinión eran mucho más que eso.

Pero colocándome a mí en una balanza y colocándola a ella del otro lado, sabía que el aparato siempre escogería a la princesa.

Y era por eso que había renunciado a todo por ella… Había decidido guardarme mis sentimientos hacia Edward muy profundo dentro de mi corazón, me había tomado el derecho de llamarlo amigo aun cuando sabía que yo necesitaba mucho más de él, me había comportado como una hipócrita mencionándoles la hermosa pareja que hacían siempre… Lo había hecho todo porque sabía que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, nunca podría ofrecerle a Edward las cosas que ella le daba.

Yo no era divertida, mucho menos bonita. Jamás podría acaparar las miradas de los hombres, nunca obtendría nada mejor que un libro como compañero para siempre. Si encadenara a Edward a mi vida lo estaría condenando a una cadena perpetua de aburrimiento y monotonía.

Rosalie era mejor que yo para él, para cualquier persona. Debía dejarla a ella con mi amado chico, por más que llorara por dentro cada vez que se besaban frente a mí, por más que sintiera un puñal cada vez que se susurraban "te amo".

Era mi castigo por odiar tanto a Hale.

Un sonido inquieto a mi lado me hizo levantar la mirada de mi cuaderno de anotaciones y en ese momento me sentí morir…

Edward estaba igual de guapo como siempre a diferencia de que ese día sus ojos se veían aún más penetrantes y su sonrisa había conseguido marearme. De no estar sentada habría caído al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo?, preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, observando los tristes garabatos que había dibujado mientras esperaba a que la clase comenzara.

-Lo lamento, a veces me concentro mucho en otras cosas y no noto lo que sucede a mí alrededor, le respondí tímidamente mientras tomaba mi lápiz amarillo y le daba los últimos detalles al dibujo de Bob Esponja que había realizado.

Lo sé, era una estúpida patética por dibujar esas cosas con casi 17 años, pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte del complejo de perdedora que me perseguía constantemente, muy contrario a la fama de popular que Rose tenía.

-Haces bien en hacer eso. El mundo real un asco, dijo mirando atentamente mi dibujo mientras revolvía en mi caja de lápices buscando algún color para pintar. Lo observé embobada por unos segundos y luego suspiré derrotada.

-Te peleaste con Rose de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?

Él hizo un gesto algo extraño como dándome a entender que no quería hablar de ello, y luego rayó mi dibujo con un color azul espantoso, arruinándolo por completo.

Pero yo no le dije nada… Amaba ver su rostro de frustración cuando intentaba arreglar algo, cuando pensaba… Dios amaba a ese hombre.

-No estés triste Edward… Sabes que a vec…

-Estaba abrazando a Emmet, de nuevo, me dijo casi en silencio, observando a todos lados buscando a algún posible traidor que pudiese oír nuestra charla privada.

Emmet era el ex novio de Rose, y a su vez, el hermanastro de Edward. Él lo detestaba porque decía que seguía acercándose demasiado a su novia a pesar de haberse peleado, y que en ocasiones encontraba llamadas de su hermano en el celular de ella, pero yo siempre intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que al igual que yo y él, ellos eran mejores amigos.

-No debes darle importancia a ello, Ed…

-Es sencillo para ti decirlo… Ella es tu amiga, la defenderías a muerte.

-Oye!, le grité dándole un puñetazo de juego en el brazo, sacándole una brillante y perlada sonrisa. –Tú también eres mi amigo, le dije tristemente. –Sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

-Te adoro Bella, respondió mientras me estrechaba fuertemente entre sus cálidos brazos. Ese lugar se sentía tan bien que podría vivir ahí sin ningún problema.

Lamentablemente, el Señor Banner llegó al aula y nos ordenó a todos sentarnos bien para comenzar con su lección, por lo que Edward y yo tuvimos que separarnos y enderezarnos en nuestras sillas.

-Gracias, dijo él.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo gracias… Por todo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo del fic. Es un poco corto pero así tiene que ser porque no es una historia muy larga y no quiero que tenga pocos capítulos. 5 reviews y les actualizo! ;)


	3. Capítulo 2:

**Hola chicas! Aprovecho ahora que tengo un tiempo libre para actualizarles. Ojalá les guste el capítulo y millones de gracias por sus reviews. Un beso enrome a todas! Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Forks era un pueblo muy tranquilo en las tardes… Bueno, generalmente siempre lo era.

Caminar a casa después de clases era una de mis rutinas favoritas, puesto que todos los habitantes del lugar dormían a esa hora y tenía toda la extensión de la olvidada ciudad solo para mí.

Algunas veces, cuando Rose no iba a la peluquería o a comprar ropa con su madre, solíamos salir a trotar por todo el bosque. Era realmente una de mis actividades favoritas…

Me recordaba a cuando Edward y yo éramos pequeños y solíamos hacer eso a cada minuto del día.

Cuando Rosalie estaba ocupada con algo estúpido pero que al parecer era mucho más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo, iba a buscar a Edward a su enorme mansión en mi destartalada camioneta y casi siempre nos quedábamos en el garaje de su casa, escuchando música y comiendo helado. Eso era lo bueno de tener un amigo como él... Siempre disponible, siempre dispuesto, siempre feliz…

Y sin embargo había muchas cosas que no conseguían alejar las dudas de mi cabeza.

Una de ellas era el que la princesa de hielo me dejara estar tanto tiempo con su novio sin sentir ni siquiera una pizca de celos. Ella sabía que yo amaba a Edward con locura y que él siempre terminaba consintiéndome a mí en lugar de cumplir con sus caprichos, y sin embargo jamás decía nada… Solo un "adiós" o un "diviértanse por mi".

De cualquier forma era mejor no pensar en ello. Todo sucedía por una razón y no quería descubrir cual era.

Las calles del pueblo estaban totalmente desiertas mientras que la brisa fresca azotaba los desnudos árboles. Esa tarde ni Rose ni Edward podían salir conmigo puesto que irían a una de sus habituales citas semanales por lo que careciendo de otros amigos había decidido visitar mi lugar favorito en el mundo: La biblioteca.

Usualmente conducía un par de tiempo hasta Port Ángeles puesto que ahí había más variedad de libros, pero ese día me sentía desecha y lo que menos quería hacer era tener mucho tiempo para pensar.

Había visto a mi amiga y su novio besándose en los pasillos del colegio, una situación demasiado asquerosa ya que ella tenía la camisa abierta y Edward estaba bastante despeinado. Por desgracia había tenido que ser yo la primera en descubrirlos y decirles que se detuvieran. Mi mueca de horror debió haber sido tan grande que ellos de inmediato se separaron y despidiéndose con la mano se habían alejado cada uno por un sentido diferente.

-Debes de dejar de meterte en los lugares donde no te llaman, me grito la rubia despampanante bastante enfurecida pero yo simplemente la ignore.

Todo era su culpa por andar apretándose con Cullen en un lugar público y muy concurrido.

**-.-.-**

Me sentía un poco culpable al no encontrar nada apto para leer en ese lugar.

No porque mis gustos de lectura fueran limitados, sino porque ya me había leído todos los ejemplares del edificio.

-¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que haya llegado otro cargamento de libros?, pregunté tímidamente a la chica que atendía en recepción, quien me observaba sonriendo abiertamente. Su cabello estaba rebelde y apuntaba hacia todos lados, y sus ojos de color azul frio y brillante me provocaban algo de terror. Se asemejaba demasiado a los duendes de las leyendas que había consumido alrededor de mi vida.

-Lo lamento, Srta. Swan. Forks es un lugar olvidado al costado de la carretera, rara vez el gobierno nos envía libros nuevos.

-Es una total pena, le respondí lamentándome de mi mala suerte. –Quizá si pusiéramos carteles en los otros negocios la gente podría donarnos ejemplares, pero dudo que lo hagan…

-Es muy triste, sobre todo para las personas como usted y yo que disfrutamos tanto de la lectura, no?, agrego la alegre muchacha mientras tomaba algún par de libros para acomodarlos en sus respectivos estantes.

-Puedes llamarme Bella… Mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen así.

-Yo soy Alice y muchas gracias por considerarme parte de tus amigos. Debes saber que una chica de 17 años sumada a un trabajo aburrido no es algo que atraiga demasiadas amistades, pero es lindo compartir una charla con alguien que tiene gustos similares a los míos.

Siempre había visto a Alice trabajando ahí, desde la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar y era triste pensar en que alguien no la quisiera solo por ser bibliotecaria. A mí me parecía bastante agradable, inclusive podría llegar a reconocer que me gustaría considerarla una amistad.

-No debes hacerles caso, los adolescentes son todos así.

-A ti por lo menos no te arrojan cosas cuando sales del colegio, susurró tristemente para no molestar al resto de lectores. Salió de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia las repisas de libros indicándome con una seña que la acompañara. –Eres amiga de Hale, lo sé. La he visto contigo. Ella es popular por lo que dudo que alguna vez alguien te haga alguna broma pesada.

-Si… Pues… bueno, ella es… buena chica, dije algo avergonzada de mis palabras. Internamente sabía que quería enviar mis creencias al demonio y lanzarle insultos como el demonio manda, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, era casi mi hermana.

Tomé un libro que Alice me pidió colocara en su lugar y lo abrí en la mitad de las hojas, dispuesta a leer un poco. Ya había rendido esa lectura en el colegio una vez pero había sido hacía años y casi no recordaba los detalles importantes.

-Sí, pero… Su novio no me gusta demasiado, sabes? Me provoca… Malos presentimientos, solo eso.

Corté un par de segundos mi concentración y le dirigí a Alice una mirada de incredulidad.

¿Edward? ¿Él le provocaba malos sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si era la personas más hermosa, dulce y celestial de todo el mundo?

-¿A qué te refieres? Edward es un chico asombroso.

-Edward, dices? Oh no… Este… Esque… La actitud de este chico me molesta… Vienen muchas veces aquí y se esconden detrás de las mesas de trabajo. ¿A qué se refería con "este chico"? No comprendía muy bien esa expresión. –Ya sabes lo que hacen, no hace falta que te cuente relatos hot a esta hora del día.

Mi corazón se paralizó por un microsegundo. Sabía que eso debía ser normal en la relación que ellos llevaban puesto que había visto algo similar esa mañana en el colegio pero no hacía falta que la pequeña muchacha me recordara la desgracia en la que habitualmente vivía.

Y sin embargo mi lado morboso y detestable hizo acto de prescencia y me obligo a preguntarle cosas que en la vida había pensado…

-¿Qué… que es lo que hacen… aquí?, murmuré mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un espantoso color carmín. Alice lo notó de inmediato y comenzó a sonreír casi al instante. Me gustaba su forma de ser, era reconfortante.

-Si tienes tiempo espera 15 minutos. A esa hora siempre me visitan.

**-.-.-**

El tiempo había pasado y Al y yo estábamos ocultas detrás del mostrador. Ella sellaba unas cuantas tarjetas de los socios y yo continuaba releyendo el ejemplar que ella inconscientemente me había dado. El tiempo se pasaba muy lento y yo casi me estaba desesperando pero sabía que valdría la pena.

De esa forma, quizá al ver el amor que Edward y Rosalie se profesaban mi estúpido enamoramiento se alejara de mi misma y pudiera dejar de sentirme culpable por estar atraída hacia el novio de mi amiga, la señorita perfección.

-Será mejor que te apures con ese libro, en cualquier momento van a entrar y se lo espantoso que es cuando alguien te interrumpe a medio ejemplar leído.

Le sonreí con simpatía y me esforcé en apurar mi lectura. De repente, una frase algo tonta pero muy lógica llamo mi atención y me obligo a releerla un par de veces.

_"Una persona real no es perfecta… Una persona perfecta no es real", _leí al pie de la página de mi libro de lectura. Un suspiro escapó de entre mis labios… Vaya si había aprendido ese concepto, lo había hecho de la peor forma inimaginable en el Universo.

De repente, Alice comenzó a inquietarse y golpeándome con poca suavidad en la rodilla me hizo notar que la pareja de tortolitos ya había llegado a su nido de amor.

Pero entonces, algo demasiado extraño sucedió.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, anunciando que un texto me había llegado. Mientras mi nueva amiga atendía a la pálida reina de la moda tomé con discreción el aparato y sin delatarme leí el mensaje que tanto me había sorprendido.

"Dile a Rose que la amo, de acuerdo?. E.C."

Auch! Eso me dolió demasiado. ¿Por qué yo tenía que estar llevando recados de la pareja romántica numero uno del país? Tecleando con algo de furia ardiendo en mis venas le respondí a mi amigo.

"¿Por qué debería de decírselo yo? Tú la tienes más cerca. B.S."

Era el colmo de la ironía. Él en una cita con mi mejor amiga pidiéndome que le diga que la amaba. Era absurdo! Definitivamente la acetona del colorante de cabellos de Rose le había fundido el cerebro a mi chico.

-Solo quiero un libro, el que sea, dijo la voz típica de una Rose muy enojada mientras se escuchaba como se besaba con un chico. Dios eso era asqueroso! Los sonidos que ambos producían me provocaban nauseas incontrolables. Solo quería morir! Edward era un caballero, porque besaba a su novia en público de tal forma!

Y entonces un nuevo mensaje me azoto al mismo tiempo en que sentía el sonido de los tacones de Rosalie alejándose por el último pasillo de la sala.

"Ella está contigo genia… Me dijo que irían de compras. Está contigo, cierto? E.C."

De repente todo el mundo comenzó a desmoronarse a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo que Rose estaba conmigo? Ella había dicho que iría a una cita con Ed… Algo no estaba bien. La había oído con él a mis espaldas hacia un par de segundos… Pero no había escuchado el ruido de su móvil al enviarle el mensaje… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sin darle explicaciones a la bibliotecaria me levante hecha un nudo de confusión y trote con suavidad hasta el fondo del pasillo. Debía averiguar qué era lo que ese par de idiotas se había propuesto. ¿Acaso se burlaban de mí?

Pues no… No lo hacía… Aunque si había alguien burlándose ahí.

Rose… Rosalie se estaba burlando de Edward.

Mi libro se cayó de mis manos haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo al ver a mi mejor amiga trepada al enorme cuerpo de Emmet, besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello sin sentir ni la más mínima culpa.

DE-MO-NIOS!


	4. Capítulo 3:

Hola chicas! Mil disculpas por la tardanza :( Últimamente se me complica un poco actualizar, más que nada porque no tengo mucho tiempo con esto de las malditas tareas escolares. Pero bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar todas mis historias hoy, comenzando por esta. Un beso grande a todas! Espero atenta sus reviews :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Me sentía a punto de estallar…

Todo alrededor de mi parecía estar conspirando para marearme, para hacerme sentir mal… Todo estaba malditamente horrible…

Con lentitud y discreción gire un poco mi rostro hacia uno de los lados y observé a mi mejor amigo, a mi ángel caído sonriendo con esa mueca tan especial suya que hacía que mi corazón se saltara algún par de latidos. Se veía tan relajado y hermoso mientras movía su lápiz con rapidez encima de sus apuntes…

Sentí una puñalada en medio de mi pecho.

Moví mis ojos en dirección contraria a la de Edward y clavé mi mirada en la rubia cabellera de la que creía era mi mejor amiga, hasta la tarde anterior. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía ella ahí, parecía fuera de contexto… Con su estúpido pelo pintado de un color artificial y su mirada destroza hormonas… Siempre bonita, siempre… una zorra.

Otra puñalada más a mi corazón.

Mi cabeza dolía… Sentía que iba a prenderse en llamas. Cerré mis ojos por un par de segundos y solo pude concentrarme en el espantoso rostro de Emmet, con su físico sobrenatural y su engañosa actitud, expresándole amor a su hermanastro y crucificándolo al mismo tiempo.

Una puñalada más…

El molesto tic-tac constante del reloj estaba sacándome de quicio… Todo lo hacía, hasta el más pequeño sonido conseguía exaltarme…

No sabía qué hacer.

Una pequeña parte de mi me obligaba a arrojarme contra a Edward para contarle lo que mis ojos habían visto lamentablemente. Necesitaba sacarlo todo fuera de mi, decirle lo espantoso de su situación, de cómo quedaría en frente de todos cuando el mundo entero se enterara de la infidelidad de Rose… Quería estar ahí para él, abrazarlo contra mi pecho y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que yo siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero había una sola razón para hacerlo, y mis en contra de ellas.

Era imposible que Edward me creyera, él estaba encantado mágicamente por Rose. No tenía pruebas, él pensaría que todo lo hacía por celos a mi amiga y terminaría nuestra extraña amistad definitivamente.

Me ardía en el alma pero no podía perderlo. Era detestable tener que soportar semejante sufrimiento, pero con tal de estar a su lado lo haría sin dudas.

Otra oscura parte dentro de mi cuerpo me llamaba a tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo a Rose… Gritarle mentirosa frente a todo el mundo y dejar su cabeza clava, vender su cabello por internet y quemar el dinero que me ganaría haciendo ello… Quería golpearla, destrozar su estúpida sonrisa de "yo-siempre-soy-feliz".

¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle semejante cosa a una persona tan especial como Edward? No lo comprendía, y eso hacía que me sofocara aún más conmigo misma.

-Bells…, susurró esa voz aterciopelada a mi lado, ese sonido que parecía el coro de miles de ángeles, que me erizaba el vello de los brazos con tan solo un suspiro. -¿Estás bien?

"No Edward… ¿Cómo alguien puede estar bien cuando ha visto a su mejor amiga engañando a tu mejor amigo?"

-Si, Ed… Estoy… Bien.

-No me lo pareces, Belle. Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, ¿cierto?

"Excepto lo de que Rose te engaña… Dudo que pueda contarte eso"

-Claro, Cullen. Lo sé, respondí un poco exasperada por su actitud. En ese preciso momento no necesitaba que nadie le echara más leña a mi caldero, porque cuando estuviese lo suficientemente caliente comenzaría a largar llamas para todos lados…

-No sé qué te sucede Isabella. Hace un tiempo estás rara… Pensé que confiabas en mí, susurró rendido mientras volteaba su vista una vez más hacia el frente.

Él me había llamado Isabella… Jamás hacía eso. Me sentía tan mal, ocultándole a Edward algo que lo destruiría… Quería morir, quería volver el tiempo atrás para no haber visto nunca lo de Rosalie y Emmet, para continuar teniendo el concepto de perfección con el que años atrás había etiquetado a mi amiga.

-Perdóname por favor… No estoy en un buen momento, algo terrible sucedió, pues si… No lo negare pero no puedo contarlo. Es… algo que no me concierne. Te prometo que estaré bien, le dije suavemente al oído mientras lo abrazaba, aprovechando que el molesto profesor se encontraba distraído.

De un segundo a otro, Edward se movió con velocidad y me estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho, como si tuviese miedo de que me alejara de él. Termino ese dulce gesto dándome un sonoro beso en la frente, como siempre solía hacer. Me sentía bien cuando él hacia esas cosas, me sentía… De alguna manera… Querida.

**-.-.-**

Alice y yo estábamos riendo abiertamente en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Las clases ya habían terminado y me había encontrado con ella al salir del edificio, cuando sus libros se habían desparramado por el suelo.

Estar con ella se sentía genial…

Cuando me juntaba con Rose sentía que no encajaba en sus ideas, en sus salidas… Ella era popular y bueno… Yo solo era Bella Swan, la chica más normal y simple de todo el mundo.

Estar con Al era diferente. No había pasado un día desde que éramos amigas y ya la sentía tan cercana como una amiga. La quería muchísimo.

-Y entonces el profesor me miro y me dijo "usted está en lo correcto, mis disculpas por ser grosero"! Casi lo asesino cuando intento convencerme de que una película es mucho mejor que un libro!, grito enfadada mientras a mi me dolía el estomago de la risa. Su imitación del molesto profesor de Literatura había sido casi perfecta.

-Que locura! Solo tú eres capaz de discutirle a ese hombre sin problemas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que aplaudas.

De repente una imagen capto mi completa atención, y sentí que mi corazón se oprimía de nuevo. Alice continúo hablando, pero yo no oía nada… Solo observaba.

Frente a mi Rose y Edward peleaban, no como otras veces… Esta parecía ser mucho peor que antes. Él parecía mucho más enfadado que ella, mientras que la rubia soltaba risas sarcásticas de vez en cuando.

En un momento veloz, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca de ella, y riendo aun mas fríamente me señalo, haciendo que Edward se volteara mientras ella le gritaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que su pelea tenía que ver conmigo… Y eso me hizo sentir fatal. ¿No era suficiente ya con tener que guardar un secreto? ¿Acaso tenía que provocar también una ruptura en la pareja perfecta de Forks?

De repente Edward agito sus manos como si estuviese restándole importancia a algo y se monto en su auto, mientras que ella aun continuaba gritándole. Sin hacerle mucho caso, el volvo arranco y se fue dejando una marca de las ruedas en la acera. Rosalie solamente volteo a verme y con desprecio agito su cabello, yéndose hacia su carro.

-¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Cuál de los dos autores es el mejor?, preguntó Al examinando con detenimiento sus uñas. Me sentí mal por no haber oído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho por lo que trate de responderle lo mejor que pude.

-Son muy buenos, es difícil escoger uno.

Alice me sonrió dulcemente y abrazándome con fuerza me agradeció silenciosamente por ser su nueva amiga. Me sentí bien por un solo segundo, al saber que no estaba tan sola después de todo…

**-.-.-**

El camino a mi casa había sido casi eterno… Los pensamientos de mi mente me habían abrumado tanto que había tenido que recurrir a situaciones extremas, comenzando a cantar en voz alta por toda la calle sin importarme si la gente me oía.

Después de todo, en Forks la mayoría creía que yo estaba loca. Un par más que creyese eso no me causaría daño.

Y entonces, en cuanto doble la esquina para llegar a mi dulce hogar note algo que no debería estar ahí, frente a mi casa, frente a mi vida…

El volvo de Edward.

Casi corrí hacia la puerta de entrada de mi pequeña mansión. Lo había hecho involuntariamente, pero él tenía esos efectos en mí. Yo volaría hacia Marte con tal de poder ver su sonrisa una vez más.

Ni siquiera me moleste en saludar a mis padres, quienes me observaron extrañados debido a mi agitación. Luego tendría tiempo para discusiones, de momento debía correr hacia nuestro lugar secreto… Nuestro pequeño espacio de cielo en la Tierra… Un hermoso claro oculto en medio del bosque que quedaba a igual distancia de ambas casas.

No me sorprendí al verlo plácidamente acostado sobre la hierba, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que brillaban en la ciudad ese día. Intente ser sigilosa para poder observarlo más del tiempo debido, pero sin querer pise mal una rama seca de un árbol y me delate rápidamente.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago?, pregunto con un tono de voz algo extraño… Un tono que se encontraba un poco enfadado, un poco divertido…

-Si te lo pregunto es porque no lo sé….

Edward abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos y me contemplo descaradamente por un par de segundos, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara. En cuanto noto eso comenzó a reírse y palmeo el suelo a su lado, invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

-Edward…

-Me pelee con Rose… No sé si sea definitivamente pero espero que sí.

Algo dentro de mí se detuvo… Creo que fue mi corazón.

¿Acaso se abría enterado lo del engaño? No parecía saberlo, puesto que estaría muy dañado en caso de saber que Rose le había sido infiel y en ese momento no lucia tan mal.

-Que sucedió…

-Me pidió algo imposible.

-Te pidió que te tiñeras el cabello como ella, ¿cierto?, le dije ganándome una carcajada por su parte. Pero cuando el sonido más dulce del mundo se extinguió pude sentir su mano rozando con la mía, como pidiéndome permiso para tomarla.

Me sentí extraña cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Eso era algo que nunca antes había hecho.

-Me pidió que me alejara de ti…

* * *

Ok… No es el mejor capitulo pero fue lo que mi imaginación me permitió escribir. Ojala les haya gustado ;)


	5. Capítulo 4:

Hola lectoras! Nota al final. Un beso!

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Que…Demonios…

¿Rosalie le había pedido a mi mejor amigo que me abandonara? ¿Qué dejara de ser mi compinche y fiel compañero?

¡Qué putas le pasaba a esa niña en la cabeza!

Quería matarla, definitivamente sería muy feliz si pudiera atropellarla en ese momento. Bueno… Quizá no "asesinarla" literalmente, pero si estaría muy conforme provocándole daño de alguna forma.

¡Se lo merecía completamente!

Primero engañaba a Edward, segundo le pedía que dejara de ser mi amigo. Definitivamente, su cerebro se había quemado con tantos químicos de la tintura para el cabello. No había otra explicación posible y probable para explicar su reciente locura mental.

-Dios… Voy a hacerla puré de patatas, susurré entre dientes mientras clavaba mi vista en un punto fijo frente a mí. Mientras que mi corazón se sentía débil y adormecido por el contacto de mi mano con la de mi príncipe azul, mi cabeza imaginaba posibles formas de destruir la vida de Rosalie.

Manera número 1: Revelarle a toda la población estudiantil que se había besado con el viejo profesor de educación física.

-No te disgustes, nunca accedería a semejante petición. Ella no entiende que nos une un lazo indestructible y que ni siquiera el ser mi "novia" le da poder para destruirlo, susurró arrancando algo de hierba con su mano libre.

Manera número 2: Dejarla calva arrancándole cabello por cabello.

-Ella no era así antes, no sé qué demonios le ha estado sucediendo durante estos últimos días. A veces creo que miente cuando me dice que va a algún lugar, y odio ese sentimiento de no saber que sucede.

Manera número 3: Hacerle una pésima mascarilla facial y dejar su amada piel escamosa como la de una serpiente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño? Siempre que ella dice que va a salir a algún sitio Emmet también lo hace. No creo en las coincidencias, tu más que ninguna otra persona lo sabe, por lo que presiento que ahí hay algo muy raro. Cosas extrañas suceden…

Manera número 4: Incendiar su preciada ropa interior de Victoria's Secret. Oh sí, eso le provocaría una depresión eterna e incurable.

-Además… Por Dios, casi me desmayo cuando me dijo que no quería verme nunca más a tu lado. Desde cuando Rose es así de insegura! Sé que siempre sintió algo de odio por ti pero jamás me imaginé que pudiese pedirme semejante cosa. Esta celosa…

Manera núm…

-Espera un momento… ¿Dijiste celosa?, le susurré totalmente desconcertada. -¿Celosa de quién?¿De mi?

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué otra razón me diría que no me convenía ser tu amigo?

-Rose… Ella no puede estar celosa de mi, le respondí soltando carcajadas poco adecuadas para una señorita. Ese era el mejor chiste que había oído en toda la semana. ¿La reina de la perfección celosa de Bella él elfo? Era algo totalmente imposible.

Pero a pesar de que el comentario me había sonado de lo más gracioso, Edward no reía. Me observaba con algo muy extraño que yo no era capaz de definir, como tratando de decirme algo con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Ella es perfecta y yo soy… Reconozcámoslo, estoy del asco.

Y en ese momento algo muy extraño sucedió. Las aves dejaron de cantar, la brisa se detuvo y lo único que pude sentir fue una suave caricia en mi mejilla… Edward me estaba acariciando, observándome con una dulzura tan fascinante que me incomodaba.

-No sé cuál es la razón por la que siempre te degradas a ti misma… Eres hermosa Bella, eres la mujer con la que cualquier hombre soñaría… No solo eres graciosa, refinada e inteligente, sino que tu belleza es tan especial que te hace única. Porque no eres solo preciosa por fuera, tienen una personalidad que hoy no es posible hallar en ninguna persona, y eso te convierte en la chica más valiosa de todo el mundo.

No pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi rostro y acabara filtrándose entre los dedos de Edward.

Él me había dicho las palabras más hermosas que alguien alguna vez me había dirigido… Y no era el significado de su descripción lo que me emocionaba, sino la forma en lo que lo había dicho. Tan lleno de cariño, de… admiración.

Él era la única persona a la que de verdad buscaba agradar, y al parecer lo hacía.

-Yo… No sé qué decir, susurré cuidadosamente sintiéndome expuesta. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba con todo mi alma, que yo podría hacerlo eternamente feliz puesto que solo vivía para ello y que le daría una mor tan grande que nunca jamás podría recibir de ninguna otra mujer.

Pero en cuanto pensé siquiera en descargarme, su estúpido celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente devolviéndome a la maldita realidad.

-Rosalie, dijo en cuanto pulso la tecla de "atender". Me retuve y eliminé las ganas que tenía de gritarle "zorra" por el altoparlante. Si mi madre me oyera de seguro me mataría. –De acuerdo.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿La reina artificial necesita que le compres maquillaje camino a casa?, pregunté bromeando a pesar de que mis manos se mantenían cerradas en dos fuertes puños.

-Dijo que quiere hablar conmigo de algo, de nuestra relación.

"ZORRA, ZORRA, ZORRA", me dije internamente.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Terminaré de una vez esto… Creo que estaré bien.

**-.-.-**

En cuanto Edward se había retirado de mi casa, había corrido a tomar mi móvil para llamar a la única persona con la que sabía podría contar en un momento como ese.

Alice.

-Ali al habla, dijo con su alegre voz del otro lado del auricular, siempre feliz… Siempre contenta.

-Al… Soy Bella.

-Oh… Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te trata al vida?

-Para el demonio, respondí arrojándome sobre los cojines de mi cama. Pude escuchar un lejano "Isabella!" por parte de mi madre al oír mi insulto, pero no le di importancia. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ella también.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Dios… Pensarás que estoy loca por confesarte esto pero…

-Estás enamorada de tu amigo, el chico Cullen, cierto?

Me quedé de piedra al oír sus palabras. ¿Cómo demonios lo había adivinado? Había pasado toda la vida junto a Edward y él jamás lo había notado, y en un par de días Alice ya se había percatado de ello.

-Como… Como lo… A veces creo que eres adivina, sabes?

-No hay que ser muy observadora para notarlo. Solo hace falta recordar cómo te pusiste cuando viste a la Rubia con el chico grande.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, le rogué a punto de morir de un ataque de nervios. Confiaba en Alice pero aún así sentía la necesidad de pedirle aquello.

-Descuida… Mis labios están sellados. Ahora continúa y dime… ¿Qué sucedió?

-La muy hija de su madre le pidió a él que se alejara de mí. Puedes creerlo?

-Es de lo peor!, gritó ella enfadada del otro lado del tubo pero luego de un segundo resopló algo más tranquila y continuó hablando. –Escucha, no debes dejar que la teñida pase sobre ti… Quiero que en este momento tomes las llaves de tu carro y vayas a hacerle una visita. Déjale en claro que Bella Swan vale lo suficiente como para voltear a verla dos veces!

Y ella tenía toda la razón.

No hizo falta que me lo repitiera dos veces… Colgué inmediatamente el móvil y corrí hacia el automóvil, dispuesta a descargarme con la maldita perra. Le diría absolutamente todo, que sabía lo de ella y Emmet, que creía que era una estúpida zorra y que la odiaba.

Sacaría las furias fuera de mí de una maldita vez.

Pero en cuanto llegué a su enorme mansión y noté el auto de Edward aparcado ahí sentí una puñalada en mi corazón.

¿Qué hacía él ahí todavía? Había dicho que no tardaría más de 10 minutos, y ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Con cuidado me baje y me acerqué sigilosamente a la escalera de bienvenida de su casa, aguardando a ver algo. Y entonces lo que observé fue devastador.

Edward y Rosalie se besaban y sonreía coquetamente en el umbral de la puerta, como una puta pareja feliz de películas.

* * *

Bien, antes que nada gracias por los reviews. Disculpen si el capitulo es corto, pasa que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Quería avisarles que este fic en realidad es muy corto, dentro de un par d capítulos más se terminara la historia y no quiero que el final les tome por sorpresa. Así que solo eso. Feliz fin de semana a todas y espero atenta sus comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 5:

**Capítulo 5:**

Era increíble ver la cantidad de cosas que una persona puede hacer cuando intenta ignorar a su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez en años, había podido terminar todos mis deberes, inclusive me había encargado de diseñar un par de folletos para la empresa de mis padres y hasta me había sobrado tiempo para llamar a la jefatura policial y charlar un poco con Charlie. Y es que eso de tener dos trabajos no le dejaba mucho tiempo para dialogar conmigo.

En fin, mientras Edward prácticamente me gritaba que lo escuchara y que por lo menos me dignara a mirarle yo aprovechaba para hacer cosas que nunca podía hacer por estar perdidamente mirándolo o por compartir una que otra charla.

-Bella, por favor. Tienes que oírme! Deja de ignorarme!, susurró con cuidado en medio de nuestro examen de matemáticas, arriesgándose a ser descubierto por el profesor y recibir como sorpresa un enorme "DESAPROBADO" en su hoja. Por mi parte yo solo bufé enfadada y suspiré por no conseguir que el resultado de uno de mis ejercicios diera bien.

-Tu actitud es de lo más infantil, Isabella. Me enfada que hagas estas cosas de niños.

¿Infantil? Está bien, lo reconocía. Hacer como que no escuchas a alguien no es lo más maduro del Universo, pero él era el menos indicado para hablar de actitudes! ¿O acaso su engaño de "le diré a Rose que terminamos" era mucho mejor que mi posición de "no te escucho, no te escucho tengo orejas de cartucho"?

-Si no me hablas en los próximos 10 minutos voy a tener que recurrir a medidas drásticas, amenazó antes de voltearse una vez más hacia su papel dispuesto a continuar con la prueba. Yo por mi lado simplemente sonreí, de una forma tan sutil que nadie podría haberla notado.

Edward estaba casi igual de enfadado conmigo que yo con él, y eso era algo bueno si lo que estaba tratando de buscar era una distancia entre ambos. Sabía que tan cruel podía ser Rosalie con las personas que se interponían en su camino, y desgraciadamente no andaba de ánimos como para recibir una dura golpiza por continuar siendo la mejor amiga de su novio.

Prefería que las cosas se quedaran así…

-Por los mil demonios, Bella. Préstame atención!, gritó Edward rendido ante la desesperación de no saber que me sucedía mientras notaba que desastrosamente había olvidado dos cosas muy importantes…

Una de ellas: yo no le hablaría de ninguna manera.

La otra: estábamos en examen.

-Señor Cullen, acaso tiene algo que compartir con el resto del alumnado?, preguntó de forma molesta y algo sarcástica el gruñón profesor, deteniéndose a un lado del pupitre que ambos compartíamos.

-No… Profesor. Disculpe mi interrupción.

-¿Estaba intentando sacarle información a su compañera? Porque por lo que veo su prueba esta vacía, lo que significa que no ha estudiado, agrego el viejo señor con una mueca de ganador total mientras levantaba el papel del banco y con una chillona lapicera roja dibujaba un enorme "1" en el centro.

De haber sido otro momento, de seguro yo no habría soportado el ver como castigaban a mi amado Edward y habría salido en su defensa. Pero en aquel momento realmente no quería hacerlo…

Estaba enojada, y cuando Isabella Swan se enojaba todos a su alrededor estaban muertos para ella.

-Pero… Yo si estudie! Se lo juro!, dijo con un rastro de enfado mi compañero mientras le arrebataba la hoja al regordete señor con el fin de demostrarle que si sabía de que se trataba la prueba. Pero ya era muy tarde…

-Le pido que por favor tome sus cosas y me acompañe a la oficina del director. De inmediato.

Dentro de todo el curso se escuchó un "Uhhhhhh", proveniente de todo el resto de alumnos que se burlaban de mi ángel por haber sido "atrapado" copiándome, cosa que nunca había sido cierto y jamás lo seria, puesto que él era increíblemente inteligente.

Una parte dentro de mí se sintió culpable y me provocó una quemazón casi insoportable. Todo había sucedido por mi culpa, por no haberle dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Pero un pedazo de mi malvado y poco sentimental consiguió calmarme y hacerme sentir triunfadora una vez más.

Edward ya no querría hablarme y yo me ahorraría problemas con Rosalie. Me había cansado de advertirle un par de veces que ella no era buena para él y Cullen jamás me había creído… Entonces, estaba bien. Si se enteraba de que su "novia, perfecta barbie" lo engañaba con su hermanastro que lo hiciera, pero que no volviera a buscarme pidiendo un hombro donde llorar.

**-.-.-**

-Uy… Que mala eres, dijo Alice con una risita malvada mientras le ayudaba a ordenar los libros en los diferentes estantes de la biblioteca. Ese pequeño trabajo se había vuelto una costumbre entre nosotras, y cada vez que yo iba hasta el recinto a visitarla me encargaba personalmente de dejar los ejemplares en las repisas más altas, aquellas que ella no alcanzaba fácilmente.

-No lo sé… Creo que fue demasiado.

-Claro que no, cariño. El se lo merecía por mentirte.

Aún me sentía un poco extraña respecto a lo que había sucedido con Edward. No quería admitir que la culpa la tenía yo puesto que eso me haría sentir como la peor persona del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Edward no había hecho nada malo.

¿Qué más esperaba? Yo solo era una amiga para él… Nada más. Y Rosalie lo significaba todo para su vida.

-Es que de verdad quería hablar con él. Solo para aclarar la situación, pero si lo hacía iba a romper en llanto y odio cuando él me ve llorar… Le demuestra que no soy tan fuerte como la patética rubia.

Alice suspiró bufando mientras limpiaba algo de polvo de un enorme manual, y justo cuando iba a contestarme mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar de una manera alocada.

-Si es él no contestes, susurró cubriendo su boca como si Edward pudiera escucharnos a pesar de no haber tomado la llamada aun. Yo solo sonreí y respondí al ver en la pantalla que el llamado era de "Mama".

-Hola.

-¿Ahora si estás dispuesta a escucharme?

Demonios! ERA EL! ¿Cómo putas había conseguido sacarle el celular a Renee? No lo sabía pero tenía que cortarle velozmente, no quería que se hiciera las ilusiones de que comenzaría a hablarle de nuevo.

-No cortes porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ja! Como si eso fuera a detenerme. Estúpido creído… Tomé el enorme aparato dispuesta a colgarle cuando Alice me dijo entre labios "háblale". Intente preguntarle porque la razón por la que debería hacerlo pero ella simplemente me arrebato el celular y lo coloco en mi oído, incitándome a hablar.

-Sera mejor que seas rápido… Estoy ocupada.

Pude escuchar un suspiro de alivio por el otro lado del celular y luego su voz sensual y aterciopelada hablándome de nuevo.

-No entiendo porque no quieres hablarme… Bueno, quizá se cual puede ser una de las razones pero no la comprendo. Bella, tu nunca fuiste así… ¿Por qué te disgustaste al saber que había regresado con Rose?

Maldito… Maldito… Maldito… Quería asesinarlo, quería colgarlo de una sabana y apalearlo con un palo como si fuera una piñata….

-¿Qué porque me disgusta? Pues no lo sé… Quizá porque te obligo a hacer algo que no querías…

-No debes preocuparte por eso… Hable con ella y me dijo que ya no le molesta que seamos amigos. Podremos continuar haciendo lo de siempre, Bella. Esta solucionado…

CLARO QUE NO LO ESTABA! La situación estaba muy lejos de solucionarse. Ahora ella pasaba a ser la buena de la historia, y yo quedaba como la malvada amiga celosa e infantil.

No pude contenerme…

-Ella no es buena para ti! Tú no sabes las cosas que Rosalie hace y que te oculta… Por un momento me gustaría que dejaras de estar cegado por su belleza artificial y notaras que ella no es quien dice ser cuando está contigo… Ella es mala…

-¿Y entonces quien es buena para mí? ¿Tú lo eres? Anda dime…

En medio de todo ese intercambio de gritos e ira, sentí un leve empujón por parte del pequeño duende y al voltearme me encontré con una escena que aun me sorprendía a pesar de ya haberla visto.

Rosalie huía hacia el lado trasero de la biblioteca tomada de la mano del asqueroso de Emmet mientras ambos se besuqueaban y tocaban en partes poco normales.

La presión del enojo y odio que sentía hacia ella junto con las duras palabras de Edward me llevaron a cometer la locura más grande de mi vida, aquella que sabía que podría separarme de mi Edward en lugar de acercarme a él.

Pero lo hice…

Colgando la llamaba proveniente de Cullen corrí sigilosamente hasta la parte poco concurrida por los aficionados a los libros y ocultándome detrás de un enorme montículo de ejemplares conseguí la única prueba que podía demostrarle a Edward que tan zorra era su novia…

Una foto en la que salían besándose junto a Emmet.


End file.
